She's the Queen of Vampires
by M-Marianna
Summary: On a sunny day, Finn realized he feels something for the scary vampire queen. But something goes wrong. 1st fanfiction in English, written by a non-mothertongue. Finnceline.
1. 1-Sunny windy afternoon

_Sun was shining bright in the lands of Ooo, even if it was windy.  
Finn was laying under a tree, staring at the sky, leaves were rustling.  
"Such a relaxing day..." Finn closed his eyes, smelling the scent of grass, flowers and Marcelin-what? When he sat to look around, he saw Marceline walking toward him with her purple umbrella, fighting against the wind. Finn ran up to her, but wind took control of her parasol and broke it. She started screaming when 100°F began to burn her pale skin. Finn quickly fling her to the shadow of the tree.  
-Argh, that hurted pretty much. Thanks Finn, mind if I sit here with you? Oh actually I'm already there, nevermind ahah!  
-Hey, what are you doing out of your home with this too-sunny-for-you weather?  
-I've stayed in my house for the last two weeks? I was gonna die, man! Well...I can't die actually...but that's not what I meant!  
Finn looked at her doubtfully.  
-Now tell me what am I supposed to do since my umbrella was taken away by the wind? I must stay in this boring place until night comes.  
She layed down with Finn by her side for many hours, but the day passed fast, since they spent all the time laughing and singing.  
-And I was like "No Jake you shouldn't have done it!" but Jake was all like "Yeah bro don't worry it will be great!" and actually he was right!  
-Ahahah oh man! You know Finn, you're pretty cool!  
She took Finn's hand in her's, his cheeks burning at her touch, she was like ice, and he was like fire. But she wasn't going to melt and he wasn't going to extinguish.  
-You're cool too...but literally!  
-Ahah! Nice one Finn! Oh look over here! The sun is setting!  
When Finn stopped staring at Marceline's eyes, he saw the sky was full of warm colors. And then all turned dark.  
-Ok, time to go home!  
Marceline sprang to her feet, floating around.  
-Bye Marceline, see you!  
When she heard Finn's voice, she suddenly turned around and bursted out laughing, almost crying.  
-Oh noes dude, you're walking me home!  
She smiled at him. Finn didn't understand if it was an order or a kind of rethorical question, but he knew that no-one should never ever mess with Marceline, so he nodded and stood up, following her.  
During their walk, they didn't talk much, tired off all the previous laughs.  
-Oh, here it is! Well see you tomorrow or any day you like, night Finn!  
Marceline gently kissed him on a cheek, and quickly opened the door and floated in.  
-Night Marcy.-Finn whispered even if she couldn't see him, turning around still blushing and caressing his cheek._


	2. 2-Fun at the treehouse

**Hi! It's me again! First, I'd love to thank****_ 10do, The Nephilim King Michael _****and****_ Glenn Leider_**** who reviewed my previous chapter.I wrote the second chapter of his little fiction, and I changed it's name since I continued it. I added a image as you can see, that's a drawing I did a while ago, and it's what inspired me to draw. Even if it's quite short, it took me a lot: trying to write in English without making mistakes when you are not a mothertongue English is really hard. Anyways it was fun and I hope to receive more reviews, because if I don't get any, who am I writing for?**

Finn got back home, but when he tried to sleep he didn't succeed: Marceline's voice was travelling through his mind. He shook his head trying to get rid of his own thoughts, still feeling Marceline's cold lips on his cheek. Finn heard a noise coming from the window, it was rather dark. He stood up and walked to the window, to find an annoyed Jake knocking on the glass.  
When Finn let Jake come in, the dog looked really upset and worried.  
-Oh man, why did you lock the door? I went out looking for you, I reached the Candy Kingdom but PB told me she hadn't seen you, where have you been during all day?  
-Sorry Jake, it wasn't my intention to worry you, I've been on a hill not far from Marcy's home.  
-Marcy?! Ahah since when have you started calling her like that? Sorry man but I should rest right know, you'll tell me everything tomorrow, goodnight.  
-Night Jake, I'll go for a walk and be back in one hour or two.  
Finn was staring at the sky, trying to figure out what was happening to him. He'd never felt this way before and that was driving him crazy. Luckily the tiredness outclassed thoughts and Finn fell asleep on the grass.

-Hey Finn, are you okay?  
When the human opened his eyes he saw a warm sun right above himself: the light was illuminating the whole landscape around him, the only things that weren't blinding the boy were three big shadows standing close to him. Finn screamed in fright until he realized they were only his best friends. When his eyesight was no longer blurred, he saw Jake, his beloved Princess Bubblegum and Marceline.  
-Finn! What happened to you?  
PB seemed very concerned.  
-Relax Bonnie! He probably was only drunk and fell asleep on the grass!  
Marceline's sarcasm annoyed PB, now filled with rage.  
Jake tried to break the tension  
-Well, whatever happened to him, Finn seems to be okay, so let's go home. Would you girls like to join us?  
Marceline nodded, took Princess Bubblegum's arm and floated into the house, quickly closing her umbrella while throwing herself right into the sofa.  
-Wow guys, this is way cooler than mine! I'm gonna break into your house and steal it, you have been warned!  
PB rolled her eyes looking at the rude attitude of her friend, sitting on the couch as well.  
-I'm gonna cook something, could anyone help me?  
Jake asked, referring mainly to the girls, since Finn wasn't able to do anything in the kitchen.  
-Sorry but, as a vampire, I'm not cooking anything since forever, but I think Bonnibel is ok with it, isn't she?  
PB gave a piercing gaze to Marceline, but she answered by pulling her snake-like tongue out playfully. The girl in pink was starting to get mad at Marceline, but she managed to go in the kitchen without shouting at her.

Being alone with Marceline had never been an issue before, but this time Finn was feeling very embarassed, but the vampire queen seemed to don't mind, since she was playing her bass while humming songs.  
-What am I to you? Am I a joke, a knight or your brother?  
she whispered, enough to let Finn hear her. As Finn noticed it, the human rose his head to look her in the eyes and continued the song.  
-And you Finn, I wanna sing a song to you and I would like to bite your neck.  
Finn remained silent for a second, but then both burst out laughing, with Marceline floating above him while pulling her hair in a messy ponytail and faking a bite on Finn's neck.  
-Oh look you're a vampire now!  
Marceline took Finn in her arms so he wouldn't have fallen, and the human's embarassement was covered by their laughs.  
When Jake and Princess Bubblegum returned from the kitchen with snacks and a cake in their hands, they were surprised to see Finn and Marceline playing as little kids. When the dog put the snacks on the table, Finn almost jumped on them, eating without mercy.  
-Oh Finn, why did you eat my fries? Even if you bought them, they were mine..  
She singed like she was going to cry, and everybody worrying she was serious, until she fooled herself pulling her tongue out while smiling, and she started to eat snacks too.

When the girls were gone the two best friends started cleaning the house, it was a real mess.  
-It seems like you are thinking too much bro, what's the matter?  
But the human didn't answer until Jake shook his arm.  
-Uh? What are you talking about? Everything is fine!  
But it seemed like hadn't convinced not even himself.  
-Well Jake I'm pretty tired, I'll explain you tomorrow, goodnight.

Marceline knocked at Finn's window, he sat on his bed and let her in. The vampire hugged him and pressed her lips against his, cutting his breath and aggressively putting her tongue into his mouth.  
"I love you Finn" she wispered kissing his bare neck after pulling away is hat. Then he felt cold.  
-Finn! Finn!  
He woke up to see his wet body and Jake with an empty bucket in his hands.  
-Finn you were all sweaty and moaning loud, you woke me, but mostly you worried me! No matter what, you're not going anywhere until you tell me what is happening to you.  
The human sighed.  
-It's about the girls. You know, I like PB, but I think I like another girl too, maybe more than PB.  
-LSP? Oh noes man you really have bad taste for girls.  
-Yea you're probab-NO WHAT? I don't like LSP! Try again.  
Jake tried to guess an hundred times, but Finn's head was shooking violently at every name. The dog even thought Finn had a crush on Lady Rainicorn.  
-Oh! Oh! I got it! You like Marceline's dad!  
-Jake I like Marceline!  
The dog's face covered in fright.  
-You're joking bro, aren't you? She's a vampire! Well ok Marceline's quite cute, but she has ages older than you!  
-I know but... she's wow. Everytime I see her my heart goes BOOM! And her voice, her laugh...have you ever heard something more awesome?  
-Ok Finn I got it. Even if I'd prefer you to like Lumpy Space Princess, I'll do my best to help you.

The following morning Marceline was really sleepy, but so hungry she needed to go to the supermarket as fast as possible, she was starving.  
After she wore a sweater, a pair of jeans and a huge hat, she opened the door and found a sheet of paper on the carpet.  
-"Dear Marceline, I'd like you to come to the party I'm having this evening at the treehouse. Have a clouded day, Finn." she read it quickly and put it in her pocket, while floating to the supermarket.


	3. 3-A brave dancer

**Hi guys, it's me again! I don't have a lot of time (Adventure Time is starting and then I have to go out) but I want to submit this chapter today. Yeah the chapters are pretty short but I don't like those ch. with 2000+ words, so it's ok with me, I hope you'll like it too! Thanks again for all the reviews guys! Hope to get more of them :)**

That evening the treehouse garden was full of people from every kindom in the land of Ooo, so many guests that Finn and Jake were having trouble welcoming everyone. But the vampire queen hadn't shown yet, and Finn was concerned about it. Jake was trying to involve everyone in games and dances, but there were so many people it was hard for him to manage them all. When the dog suggested to play Hide and Seek, everyone agreed, also Finn, who forgot about Marceline and tried to enjoy the party. He found a tree and hid among the leaves, trying to not get caught by PB.  
-Hey Finn, sup?  
The human almost fell from the tree but was grabbed by a thin arm.  
-Marceline? Where have you been for all this time?  
-I've been there for the whole party using my invisibility, waiting so scare someone. But this is my favourite game besides Truth or Bite, I couldn't miss it!  
Finn laughed, but when Marceline heard PB coming, she placed a finger on Finn's lips and didn't make a move. When the girl was gone, they both breathed a sigh of relief. Meanwhile Finn had taken involuntarily Marceline's hand, and when both noticed, they interlaced their fingers. She rested her head on his shoulder, while he turned his head enough to see her. Finn brushed his lips against her forehead, carefully moving away Marceline's hair away from her face. While they were sharing this tender moment a voice came from the ground.  
-Hey Finn I caught you!  
PB shouted to Finn, running to the base, it seemed she hadn't noticed Marceline.  
While the game was coming to an end, Finn told Jake about what had happened on the tree, and the dog was really impressed that Marceline had been cute and romantic.  
-Hey bro! I have an idea: what about some really romantic-smooching music? You could ask her to dance!  
-Oh no Jake, I can't do this, it's really too much for me: I don't even know how to dance!  
-That's not a big deal, you only move left and right placing your hands on her hips, and then you smooch her! It worked pretty well with me and Lady.  
Jake ran to Beemo, while Finn was still unsure of what the dog said, and asked the little robot a slow song.  
The guests were impressed by the choice, but after a while almost everyone began to dance. Still, the vampire queen was sucking the red from apples on the table of the food. Jake blinked to his human friend, while dancing with Lady Rainicorn.  
-Ehm..Marceline?  
She rose her head and faced Finn.  
-Yes Finn?  
-You seem a bit bored, what's the matter?  
-Oh nevermind, I can't dance this kind of music, so I'm feeling quite lonely.  
Finn knew what to say, but it felt like his tongue had became numb.  
-Well...I've never danced before this too...So we could...uhm...  
-Yes that's ok with me.  
She smiled at Finn, throwing the grey apple on the ground and grabbing his arm. The vampire trailed him among the other guests, wrapping her arms aroung his neck and resting her head on his shoulder. The trembling human placed his hands on Marceline's hips, pulling her closer. They weren't enough brave to look in eachother's eyes, even if Jake was trying to tell Finn to face her, imitating two people kissing.  
-Marceline...  
-Yes Finn?  
-Are you having fun?  
She rose her head to look at him.  
-This is not what I mean with the word "Fun" but I feel pretty comfortable. What about you?  
-Same here...  
They stared at eachother for moments that seemed hours, before Finn buried his face in her cheek, breaking that embarassing eye contact.  
-Marceline, I feel something about you, and I was wondering, do you feel the same about me?  
The vampire gave Finn a confused look, but felt his lips crashing on hers, without even having time to think. She furiously slapped him. Without saying a word, she floated through the people and left the garden, every single eye on her. Finn's heart crashed.  
Jake tried to help Finn as best as he could, but his friend was literally broken into pieces.  
-Ehm...the party is over guys, sorry. We'll organize something soon, bye.  
Later that night Finn didn't say nothing, and started cleaning the garden as a robot.  
-Finn...may I ask you what happened?  
-She simply rejected me.  
-What? Why did she slapped you? I think I missed something...  
-I tried to kiss her because I was sure she would have kissed me back, but instead she slapped me.  
-That doesn't make sense man...  
But the human had already vanished into his bedroom, burying his head in the pillow without even removing his clothes. Jake knew he had to meet Marceline as soon as possible to make things brighter.


	4. 4-Claiming the crown

On the following day Finn had layed on the bed for the whole morning.

_Jake had gone out, looking for the vampire: after many hours the dog hadn't found her yet, so he decided to go back to her house and look for some clue that would have told where she was. The house was rather empty, and her bedroom door was locked. Jake violently smashed it, entering the room. The wall above Marceline's bed was burning: the portal to reach the Nightosphere had been opened._

_After Jake entered the Nightosphere it seemed like the demons were quite busy. Everyone was dressed in black, with party stuff in their hands. Two of them were talking and laughing togheter, so Jake approached them to receive informations._  
_-Hey guys what's going on?_  
_-We're having the most evil and bloody party ever in two days!_  
_-A party? Cool, I'll join you right now! By the way, have you seen this girl?_  
_Jake transformed his own body in Marceline's one, playing her bass._  
_-Sure we have! Marceline's our queen now, she's taking over the Nightosphere, that's the reason why we're having a party!_  
_Jake's eyes widened and he quickly greeted the demons, while running to the Abadeer's mansion._  
_When the dog arrived he saw Marceline moving furniture along with her dad. When she noticed Jake she let go the sofa she was holding._  
_-Why the hell are you in the Nightosphere, Jake?_  
_-I could ask the same to you._  
_-Just to make things clear, I won't change my mind whatever you say. I'm moving, I'll rule this place as my dad wished._  
_-You will WHAT? And what about your friends?_  
_-Dude, I don't have any friend._  
_-Sure you do! I'm your friend, Princess Bubblegum is your friend, Fin-_  
_-Don't even name him in front of me Jake!_  
_She shouted at the dog, scaring him to death._  
_-Well Finn deserves some explanation, you'd been rude, he likes you and if you don't want to be with him at least you should say sorry._  
_-I should what? Me rude? I don't care about Finn, now please go away Jake._  
_The dog realized it was pointless to talk, she was mad at everyone._  
_When he was back from the Nightosphere, Finn was still in his bed, the pillow was all wet because of the tears._  
_-Marceline's going to rule the Nightosphere._  
_Finn whispered something Jake couln't human's head turned to face Jake and slowly repeated._  
_-So...I'll never see again in my life. Maybe that's good, it will erase the pain faster._  
_-Don't be an idiot bro._  
_-I won't say goodbye to her. She hates me, I'd just ruin her day._  
_-Come on! You can't just stay here and cry, at least you should try._  
_Suddenly a demon knocking at the window interrupted Jake. When the dog opened it, the strange guy started reading a letter with solemn voice._  
_-That's for Mr. Jake. "I want you to be at the goodbye party I'm holding tomorrow. We'll meet at my house when the sun sets. Marceline Abadeer."_  
_When the demon left, hearing she hadn't said a word about him, Finn buried his face in the pillow again and cried._

_-Isn't that awesome? You're gonna rule the Nightosphere!_  
_Marceline was laying on the couch, staring at the ceiling of the Abadeer Mansion with no expression at all on her face._  
_-Yeah Dad, that's pretty cool..._  
_-What's the matter pumpkin-pie? You look sad, what makes you feel this way?_  
_-Nothing you should worry about._  
_Hunson floated above Marceline and took her hands in his, caressing the top of them and looking her in the eyes._  
_-I should always worry about you, I'm your father!_  
_-There's nothing you can do._  
_Marceline transformed into a bat and flew away, tired of all those meaningless speechs. When the girl arrived where she had placed the portal to come back to her house, it had vanished. That was probably Jake's fault. Back in her human form, she took a sheet of paper with a Phil Face on it and, copying it on the floor, re-opened the portal._  
_Her house felt cold, and mostly everything had been moved to her new one. The sofa Finn hated was still in the living room, almost empty. She kicked the fridge and began crying, never been as mad as she was being right then._  
_-I hate you Finn. You ruined everything. I thought we were friends...how could you?_

_The first one arriving to the party was PB, who hugged Marceline until it hurted._  
_-You retarted! What does "goodbye party" mean?_  
_-Bonnie calm dowm! I'm ruling the Nightosphere along with my dad._  
_The girl in pink began to cry, nearly shocking Marceline, since they had spent most of their time togheter arguing._  
_When the other guests arrived the atmosphere became pleasant and mostly everyone was having fun, except for Jake and Princess Bubblegum._  
_-Don't worry PB, everything is gonna be ok._  
_-Oh yes I know Jake, but I'm sad because Marceline and me could have been friendlier to eachother, and now it's too late. Why aren't you enjoying the party as well?_  
_-That's for Finn, you know... after the party things messed up._  
_-Where is he? And why did Marceline slapped him at the party?_  
_-He's home, she didn't want him to come. He had been slapped because he tried to kiss her._  
_-He did WHAT? I have never thought he could find fascinating someone like Marceline!_  
_When the vampire noticed they were talking about Finn and herself, with guests around them trying to hear, she turned the volume on and began playing her bass._  
_Almost everyone forgot about Princess Bubblegum and Jake and started dancing. Marceline was a bit concerned about PB's reaction: she'd never thought the girl loved her as well, since they had never showed it to eachother._

**Thank you so much for the reviews, favs, follows and reads!**

**First of all: I put the AN at the end this time because I wanted to specify that with _'loved'_ (see the end of this chapter) I didn't want to imply some romantic relationship between Marceline and PB, only a sister one.**

**Second: I wanted to say a special thanks to Glenn Leider, your last review made me giggle:D**

**And third: The next chapter is going to be the last, so stay tuned!**


	5. 5-Paraclausithyron

_Finn had managed to stand up and was walking through the rooms of the treehouse, instead of laying in the bed. When Beemo, who was in the kitchen, saw him, the little robot ran to the human and hugged him._  
_-I missed you! I was really concerned... Jake told me everything, I'm sorry about it..._  
_-Don't worry, maybe the fact that I won't see her ever again will help to erase the pain._  
_-You know you should go talk to her, don't you?_  
_-I'm afraid she'll shout at me and break my heart again._  
_-You'll never know if you don't try._  
_Beemo, after saying the last word, pressed a button on his belly and "back in half an hour" appeared on his green screen._  
_What if Beemo was right? Finn couldn't feel worse than then, what could he lost?_  
_-_  
_The human rang the bell, a creepy sound escaped from it. No-one answered._  
_-It's ok if you don't want to talk, I'm here to see your face for the last time._  
_Suddenly he heard the door unlock and Marceline showed up, dressed in a black suit that fitted her perfectly, her hair tied in a soft bun._  
_-Oh, that's you Finn. I'm quite busy right now, so be fast._  
_-Yeah...uhm...I just wanted to say goodbye._  
_-Bye Finn._  
_Marceline floated in, but when she tried to close the door Finn put a foot between the wall and the door._  
_-I like you, I really do, and I don't want to lose you. But I also want you to be happy, I'm not here to change your mind about becoming the Queen of the Nightosphere, I want you to change your mind about me. When you are close to me I feel my heart explode, when I hear you laugh I feel shivers everywhere in my body. There are a lot of thing I'd love to say about you, but I think I should only say sorry and go away. I apologize for kissing you in that way, I didn't want to make you upset, I care too much about you._  
_Finn removed the foot and walked away, but a cold hand grabbed his wrist. When he turned his head he saw Marceline's face covered in tears. She quickly buried her face in his chest, tightening his T-shirt and wrapping her arms around him, crying loudly. She tried to speak but he couldn't understand anything. They sat in front of the door, Finn gently caressing her hair._  
_-I'm sorry..._  
_Marceline whispered, snuggling Finn._  
_-You shouldn't apologize, I'm the one who's wrong. I shouldn't have kissed you that way._  
_-After all this time... you'd never noticed me.I thought you had kissed me because you only wanted to make Bonnibel jealous._  
_-Oh my Glob, you should have told me. By the way if you only want to be friends it's ok for me._  
_Marceline quickly jumped over Finn, kissing him tenderly: she didn't want him to change his mind. Finn's surprise was soon replaced by joy._  
_They fell asleep cuddling eachother, the hardness and coldness of the floor filled with soft happiness and warm love._  
**The end.**  
_-_  
_Hunson Abadeer was brushing his hair, washing his teeth (he hadn't done it in ages) and dressing with a black smoking. He was also wearing his favourite perfume: Dead Spiders n°666._  
_The party for Marceline was going to be the best ever. Everything was ready._  
_When the girl arrived in the Abadeer mansion, she was greeted by a lot of demons with red baloons above their heads shouting "Surpriiise", but Marceline didn't seem so pleased about it._  
_-My little Marceline! Are you ready to become queen? I've dreamed this moment for too long, I can't wait you to take the crown of the Nightosphere!_  
_-Hi Dad. Hi everyone. Not ruling this realm anymore, bye guys._  
_She floated in the portal and closed it. Hunson was shocked._  
_-At least she seems happy. Demons, go in your houses, the party is over._  
_But Hunson was only waiting for the portal to be re-opened, to hell her friends and regain power over her beloved royal daughter._  
**The very end.**

Finally I'm done :)  
This was fun to write, and it helped me to improve my English a bit (I had to look for a lot of words I didn't know before!). Of course there are a lot of common mistakes, since I'm not English, but I hope this fanfiction was pleasant to read for you all.  
About next fictions, I don't really know what to do, but for these days I'm gonna lay on the bed (Four days without school! It's Finntastic!).  
Review and you'll make my day, even if you have something bad to say:D

By the way, **Paraclausithyron** means 'in front of a closed door' in ancient latin, and that door is the loved's one.


End file.
